


Supernatural Family (Even when I lose, I win)

by AllHellka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHellka/pseuds/AllHellka
Summary: This fanfic is about my version of Season 13, what may or shall happen after everything we saw on a show before. All the characters are canonic, just like the events, but what is going to happen next? Crowley's my favourite character, so... oooooops, spoiler :)Dean, Sam and Cas has broken the deal with Billie the Reaper and now all the worlds are about to be destroyed. Is there any chance that the Winchesters will become the saviours of the worlds? They will get an unexpected help from those who they think are dead.The Winchesters face the new enemies and friends and deal with much more serious problems in «Supernatural Family (Even when I lose, I win)»!Enjoy the reading :)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supernatural Family (Even when I lose, I win)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315078) by AlenaSuperWhoLockHouseTrek93. 
  * A translation of [Supernatural Family (Even when I lose, I win)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329370) by AlenaSuperWhoLockHouseTrek93. 



> This fanfic was inspired by outstanding, great and unforgettable play of Mark Sheppard. He made his character so unique, so attractive and complicated, many-layered, witty, sarcastic and sassy that he became my number 1 in the show. Crowley appreciation posts in Tumblr inspired me to translate my work, which was originally posted on Ficbook.net, from Russian into English. Hope y'all gonna like it!

Dean had a terrible mood. Better to say, crappy as hell. At one single day everything has turned upside down in their life, the whole situation fell off the rails. The worst and the most painful thing was Cas's death. The angel in a trenchcoat who had rebelled for them. The one who turned into a loyal and true friend of Dean and Sam out of a feathered douchebag. But with burnt wings... The one who always stood up for them, trying to protect them, making lots of mistakes on his way, many times he stuck his neck out for them... And in the end this attachment for Sam and Dean has led him to death. He was stabbed by Lucifer right in front of Dean. And Crowley... The senior Winchester just couldn't get over his words and his act of sacrifice for them. Dean was no fool, he understood it quite clear what message the King of Hell wanted to whip to them when he appeared in their Bunker so uexpectedly. And in the end he gave his life for them. «You're my family and my place is with you.» Was that the Crowley the'd known for 7 years already?! Seems like they didn't know a damn thing about him. Dean was drinking. He was sitting in a small godforsaken bar all alone and was downing shots of Whiskey like there's no tomorrow. He had to forget, to lock in the further part of his brain the pain or at least to dull it. His Mom has dropped into that Apocaliptic World. With Lucifer. Dean ordered one more shot. Forget it, hide behind an alcoholic eclipse from this living nightmare. Cas, Mom... Crowley. At some point Dean thought he had a momentary lapse of reason (under a Pink Floyd music) and the bar lit up by a flash of a spatial rift where he saw Cas who was softly smiling at him. But he knew it was nothing more than his sick mind encouraged by alcohol, because next second he saw Crowley who was shouting something but with no words heard. And then he saw his mum... Dean understood that he had enough, therefore, living the money on the table with muttered words, «No change» he left the bar with unsready walk and (from the fifth attempt and having dropped the keys from his car two times) he somehow managed to open the Impala and get in the back seat. And then he immediately fell into black life-saving oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was calmly sitting at the table with his laptop opened. It may seem to an inconversant viewer though. The same amount of pain, desperation and burden was hidden in the depth of the eyes of the junior Winchester as on the heart of his brother. He has spent yesterday's evening with whiskey, just like Dean, and know he had a terrible headache. Sam repelled the dark thoughts, after that he began to click on the buttons, trying to find any clue... to anything.  
«This is what you do when I'm not here, type?»  
Sam shoke his head, warding off the unwanted memory.  
It was dead silent in the Bunker which was only braking with samely sound of Sam's fingers drumming the buttons of his laptop. At some point he felt his eyes were closing but he forced himself to stay awake. But the font was getting more and more unclear in front of his eyes and finally he fell asleep without even noticing it.  
«I love you, my angel, and I always will.»  
Sam woke up abruptly feling like he had these words shouted right in his ears. He looked around wildly and saw nothing but a usual Bunker's setting, so he managed to calm down the frequent beat of his heart. His mother's voice, so clear and distinct, was still ringing in his ears. Seemed like she had really said them, being somewhere around. Sam screwed up his face and understood that he's extremely exhausted (it was the 4th day when he had been sleeping for 3 hours as maximum), that's why he was returning to the hallucinations, just like several years ago when Lucifer didn't let him fall asleep because he stuck in his head.  
He glanced on the screen and saw nothing useful – Lucifer's son, Jack, vanished, and nothing really showed where he can be – Sam got up, sighed wearily and tried to think about somethimg else. So, where's Dean? He took his phone and wanted to dial his brother, but suddenly his well-trained hearing caught a strange popping behind his back which he hasn't heard for a long time. Can it be?.. He turned around abruptly... and somehow mmanaged not to fall down from his chair.  
\- YOU?!  
\- That's not how I called, – huffily said the newcomer. – Howdy, Giant! You know, that king gave you very correct nickname, Moose, – he smiled.  
Sam tried to get up, but his ankle rolled – clearly without his will! Freakin' trickster! – and he fell down with a loud sound.  
\- Little Moose, and with the same puppy eyes, – Trickster continued making fun of Sam. – Whacha think about horns? And hoofs? They'll suit you.  
\- Don't you dare or I'll kill you with those your horns and hoofs! – Sam shouted angrily, getting up.  
\- Easy, cowboy, – the archangel was jollyfying, talking to the one he once turned into the Impala. – I promise, we gonna gave hugs, but first of all... – he flicked with his fingers and Dean Winchester materialized in the middle of the room. With rumble because he was fast asleep and couldn't stand. He jumped up and began to look around madly. When he saw his brother and familiar setting of their Bunker, he stopped his panic, but when his eyes focused on Gabriel, who they thought to be dead, he shouted: «Shapeshifter!» (which sounded like «Shshir» because he drank too much whiskey last night) and wanted to run for some weapon, but he got into trouble with his legs, stumled and fell down.  
\- You're so fally today, – scoffed Gabriel. – But I need you – _the world_ needs you – in a sober condition! And not in a half-dead of tiredness, that's about you, little Winchester. – He glanced merrily at Sam. – So, I'll show up in 8 o'clock time sharp. Have a rest... The very important task waits for you in the evening. The destiny of the whole world depends on you! – he winked and left the Bunker with a popping sound of his wings.


	3. Chapter 3

\- What the f*ck was that?! – exclaimed Dean with a drunk voice. – It was a glitch, right? At first I saw Cas... or was it Crowley?.. No, it was our mum... – his voice turned into mutter, and he scratched the back of his head in perplexity, still sitting on the floor.  
\- No, Dean, – Sam was still surprised but somehow he felt who it was. – It wasn't a shapeshipter because I heard his wings' popping. And it wasn't a glitch either because I saw him, too, and I'm almost sober now. It was damn Trickster, archangel Gabriel, who surely survived by using one of his tricks, and now he asks for our help somewhy. – He looked at his brother and understood that he hardly got a word of all his speech, he sighed an said: – OK, it can wait, c'mon, get up, – he made a long arm for him, helping him to stand up. – Go to sleep for several hours. I need it too, by the way.  
~In 8 hours time~  
\- Guys! Here I am! – punctual archangel showed up exactly in 8 hours. He saw them sitting at the table in the main hall of the Bunker, and got to the point of his visit. – First of all, yes, it's me, Gabriel aka Trickster aka Locki aka hell knows who else. How I survived? Please, – he frowned in a joke. – I am Trickster! And I'm fond of living, you know. But it was a great show, huh? But you didn't take into account one important detail. You're so inattentive...  
\- So what was that? – asked Dean, sraring fixedly at Trickster who appeared out of the blue.  
\- Archangels have three pairs of wings, – said Gabriel with dead serious voice. – We can hide it during our life in a vessel and cast a shade from only one pair, but death unmasks it. If my elder brother had killed really me, you would have seen six marks of burnt wings, not two. I thought you'll get it... And Luci has always been full of pride and never noticed what was going on under his very nose.  
\- Damn, Dean, he's right, – Sam shoke his head. – How we could only miss such a clear detail?  
\- Perhaps because we were a little busy to count the archangel's wings, – mumbled Dean. – OK, forget it. You're alive, and if my memory didn't get rusty... Though today's morning seems so misty... you told you have some superimportant message for us?  
\- Years and years of training, right, Deango? – Gabriel scoffed. – OK, we don't have much time, so I'll try to cut it short. Do you rememer about cosmic consequences, which good old Billie predicted if you brake a deal with her?  
\- Yes, – Sam answered gloomily. Dean pursed his,lips and srared at his hands. He knew that... He forefelt that they can't avoid it.  
\- They have already begun, – continued Gabriel. – All those rifts in spatial continuum – you think it's only because of our dearest Lucifer's son birth? – Trickster floutingly leaned his head. – No! They never have to appear! Now they show up here and there. You've noticed all those strange people's vanishing, am I right, Sam? But you didn't make account of it because they are rare so far. But I can tell you that you should make a note on them, because they dissapear in a thin yellow line of space portal. Touch it – and you'll get into alternative world. And it's not necessarily the Apocaliptic one you've been in. – Archangel ceased talking for a minute. – You have to clean up after yourselves. A very exciting travel to the parallel world waits for you!

\- So where do you want to send us? – asked Sam. Dean was listenning to the archangel with a growing surprise. Meaning... to save THIS world, they'll have to take a trip to a parallel one? Great, the best idea ever. The've already been to that world, didn't quite like it.  
\- Yeas, Dean, you're thinking in the right direction at last, – smiled Trickster.  
\- Hey! Hate when angels read my thoughts, – grumbled Dean.  
\- Then for Father's sake don't show them on your face so clearly, – Gabriel responed. – And for your information, I'm an Archangel. There IS a difference. Shorter... Deadies, a war between Heaven an Hell, good old Robert Singer, savvy?  
\- It can't be any savvier, – Dean sighed. – C'mon, Sammy, let's pack our things.  
\- There's one little problem, – said multi-winged dweller of Heaven. – We almost don't have time! I can't say for sure, but you either fix it as soon as possible or all the worlds, including ours, will face one big and not fun at all Game Over. That's how it's been said long ago: if you brake a deal with a Reaper – consequences will be catastrophic. Firsly, the cracks in spacial matter will appear, then they'll combine in one huge rift which will absorb this world.  
\- Awesome, – said senior Winchester. – Bloody hell, I told Cas not to do it!  
\- Don't start it again, Dean, OK? – Sam was so done with this topic.  
\- Whoa, guys, brake! – exclaimed Trickster. – Wrong time. So, your task is to find what's wrong in that world, fix it and come back. Preferably alive.  
\- Question, – said Dean.  
\- Me too, – added Sam.  
\- Right, but quickly. Timey-wimey!  
\- I wanna ask, how do we know you're the real Gabriel? – asked Dean. – Not his copy... double, whatever, from another world?  
\- This is how, – said archangel and looked at them in a special way. As a result, both Winchesters had the same vision: they were standing on a hill, near which they were surprised to see Chuck. The God, Sam corrected himself.  
\- Do you remember I told you that Earth will be fine, as long as it has you? And Sam, – He started without any introduction.  
\- Well, yeah, – nervously answered the older Winchester. – But then you got out of here... I mean, rised into Heaven, right?  
\- Yes, because the world was saved, – answered Chuck. – But now it needs you again, that's why I sent one of my sons, Gabriel, to tell you what to do. Destiny of all the worlds depends on you, guys! – having said this, He disappeared and the vision ended, and overwhelmed Winchesters found themselves sitting in the main Hall of their Bunker.  
\- Made sure? – asked archangel, looking at them with a piercing look.  
\- OK, now it's my turn, – said Sam, trying very hard not to look completely baffled. – Honestly, Dean and I were thinking about how to get into that world to bring back our mother. But what to do with this... Jack? We can't just leave this world on his mercy, we don't even know what he is capable of. But my hunter's intuition tells me that he can do nothing good.  
\- Leave Jack to me, I'm here not only to see your sour expressions and tell you my Father's will, but also to deal with this miscomprehencion called Jack a.k.a Nephilim a.k.a. the Yellow-Eyed Prince of Hell. And, by the way, well done, Sam, you've already found out what's wrong in that world?  
\- Our mom? You wanna say that all we have to do is take her away from that world, that's it? – asked the younger Winchester. – Using the portals.  
\- It's not as simple as you think, – smirked Gabriel, sucking a lollipop. He conjured the whole plate filled with them, and now it was standing on the table in front of them. – You should know that she's not the only one who got into that world, she's not the only one to be saved.  
\- Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop it! – exclaimed Dean, because he saw that Trickster is about to send them far away. – Wait a minute, we need to take our backpacks first. – The Winchesters rushed in their rooms, and in two minutes time they were standing in front of the celestial being again.  
\- It's Family that you'll need there, not your weapons, – said Gabriel mysteriously. – Remember this very good. – And he flicked with his fingers, sending two men into the parallel world.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Hey! What about my Baby?! – shouted Dean, but they have already materialized in the evening twilight at the very same place where Crowley gave up his life for them. And where they met Bobby – well, a hunter called Robert Singer, a dweller of this world who didn't know them at all. But there was something from their Bobby in him: for instance, a constant grumpiness and acrimony. But now the Winchesters, having looked around, didn't see anybody alive; the corpses lied in the same poses Sam and Dean had already seen, but for some reason Crowley's body wasn't there. This thought glimpsed and disappeared; the Winchesters worried about different things at the moment.

\- You OK, Sammy?

\- Yeah, absolutely, – answered the younger Winchester. – Where do we go?

\- Well, – Dean scanned their surroundings with an attentive look to find out if there was somebody else. He didn't see or hear anything or anybody, so he calmed down a little and it passed to Sam. – Let's go in that direction where Bobby had come from. It makes sence that he lives there and have some kind of a Bunker there. He might live alone or with another hunters.

\- Our Bobby didn't quite like uninvited guests or even fellow hunters, – recalled Sam, fixed his backpack, then confidently followed his brother. 

\- Yeah, and to all the hunters, who had strolled occasionally into his house, he adviced politely to get the hell out of his house, – Dean grinned and went forward, but kept a wary eye on corpses: maybe zombies are real in this world, who knows? And they would make them a Walking Dead. Creepy. He shaked with his shoulders disgustedly and continued: – But this person isn't  _our_ Bobby, Sam... Though we badly want his return.

   For some period of time they kept silence because they went deep in their thoughts. Dean was thinking about his mom, about how they will find her. She had stuck here with Lucifer. What should they do with him? They'd have to take him out from this world, too? What if the Fallen Archangel wouldn't want to leave this place? They could try to use his son though, like, if you want a happy family reunion with Jack, do what we tell you to do. If only he hasn't already found a portal and returned to the Winchesters' world.

   Sam was reflecting on Bobby. It was really painful to him to see a man who was as two peas as the one who had been as their father to them for a long time. Yeah, doubles of a closest and beloved people – it'a real challenge. He was wondering who else could they meet? They had already found out about John Winchester and Mary Campbell – they are dead. Who else? Campbells, Mary's parents... Huh, it would be interesting, but hardly. All right, family has always benn a very complicated thing for Sam and Dean, so let's skip to their friends and acquaintances. It's interesting if there is Castiel here? Or Crowley? His local version. He could look absolutely different here, though: it was only his vessel, his «meat suit», which this demon had been occupating all these years. And he could have a very different personality here. So intricated... Sam wrinkled. And what about Ellen, Jo and Ash? Jody Mills and Donna Hanscum? Claire and Alex? Jessica Moore and Amelia Richardson, Sam's beloved ones? Kevin Tran and his mother, Charlie, Eileen, Garth. Sam felt like Barry Allen, a.k.a. Flash, who once got into another world called Earth-2 and met there doubles of those people he cared the most.

   Suddenly Dean's warning shout brought Sam back into a real world. The younger Winchester looked around attentively and saw an obscure silhouette of a person, too. Thankfully there were trees near them (they had already passed a Field of Dead, like Dean called that place where they appeared, and were walking on a burnt with a sun, sandy ground. Here and there they could see bald pines, who were fighting for survival in this cruel and dreadful world). The elder Winchester gestured to his younger brother to hide, but he had already done it without Dean's indication. Having looked around, the Winchesters saw three more shadows of people, who were surrounding them. And their last thought before they fell an unbearable desire to sleep because of darts with sleeping draft, was: it has to be a night hunters' patrol. But this thought never finished because Sam and Dean fell down into a sleeping darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have made some mistakes or the language I use may seem a little simple, not colorful... English is not my native language, it is a foreign one for me, that's why I need beta. Or, the best thing, a translator Ru→En but I know they are very rare Red-Booked species :) So I need at least a good beta. And then my fanfic will turn into a real masterpice, at least, I hope so. It is really interesting and intriguing, at least all the comments to it on Ficbook.net are all very positive and inspiring.


End file.
